


Morning After Drabble

by Pslasher



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Reboot RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning After, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pslasher/pseuds/Pslasher





	Morning After Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thalialunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/gifts).



Chris woke up the next morning with one leg tangled up between Karl’s knees and an arm half under Karl’s shoulder. He tipped his head to the side to look at the man in his bed. Karl’s face was smushed into the pillow, his hair sticking up every which way. The morning sun shone through the blinds and illuminated the golden curve of his shoulder and cheekbone.

Chris let out a shuttering breath and rolled a bit until he was curled up facing Karl, fingers trailing across bare skin.

Karl hmmmed a little, then opened one eye. “Morning,” he whispered.


End file.
